


"i don't want to feel this way anymore."

by notfinnskata



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfinnskata/pseuds/notfinnskata
Summary: eddie and richie don't know how to tell each other their feelings
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	"i don't want to feel this way anymore."

As Eddie turned over and let out a quiet “goodnight”, Richie couldn’t help but feel this pit in his stomach. He was laying with Eddie, in his own bed, and he cannot stop thinking about how it would feel to be able to hold hands with him. Richie tried to steady his breathing, or else it would end up in an anxiety attack, like always. He couldn’t help but feel like it was an invasion of space, thinking these thoughts, while being so close to Eddie. So close, that if he reached out, he could touch him. 

“Hey- Rich, are you okay? I hope you’re not dying, because I can hear your breathing from all the way over here.” Eddie speaks up, and Richie’s heartbeat speeds up quickly.

“Uh- yeah, I’m-” Richie tries to let out, but instead he lets out a choked breath of air, and that is when he felt Eddie turn over. “Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?” Eddie says, a concern look covered his face. While he asked this, he started to calmly draw circles on Richie’s shoulder. That is when Richie snapped. 

“I can’t- I can’t do this anymore.” Richie snapped, standing up and turning the light on. Eddie sat in the middle of the bed, a confused look on his face. “Wait- can’t do what?” That’s when Richie got quiet.  
“This.” Richie said, pointing to Eddie, then to himself. “I can’t do this. I’ve tried for actual years to repress my emotions, for the sake of this friendship, but I can’t do this anymore. Every time we’re this close, I just want to touch you.” Richie rushed out of his mouth, instantly regretting it. Richie noticing Eddie’s face going red.

“Not- not like that! I mean I want to hold your hand, and wrap you in my arms, and maybe kiss you.” Richie lets out the last part under his breath, hoping Eddie didn’t catch it. Of course, him being Eddie, he did. When Richie looked up, Eddie still had a confused look on his face. “Are you going to say something? Do you want me to leave? I mean I can- it’s just really cold outside and then I would have to explain to my parents why I am coming home at 2am-” 

He felt Eddie on his lips. Eddie is kissing him. Before he could react and kiss back, his lips were gone. Richie touched his lips, feeling the ghost of the lips that were once there. “What was that?” With that comment, Eddie rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I would let Stan or Bill sleep in my bed? With all of their germs and boy odors?” Eddie explained, trying to help Richie understand.   
With that, it made Richie more confused. “So you don’t want me to sleep with you anymore? I can sleep on the floor-” Richie walks towards the bed, grabbing his pillow and blanket. Eddie gently grabs his wrist. “Richie- I like you, too.” Eddie said gently. “I guess I kind of just thought you knew that I liked you, too, but all the things we do together. Like sleep together, and me buying you ice cream, and not the others.” Eddie explained, seeing by Richie’s face, everything coming together. A few moments later, Richie smiled a wide smile.  
“So you have a crush on me then, huh?” Richie teases, causing Eddie to roll his eyes. Eddie lays back down, and pats the space next to him. Richie smiles and grabs his things off the floor, and walks back over to the bed, where he sits down next to Eddie. “Wait- how long did you think that I knew?” Eddie shrugs, “Ever since It.” Richie's eyes widen, and his mouth drops slightly. “That long?? Man, maybe I am the stupider of the two.” Richie teases. 

“I’ve been telling you this for almost 6 years now, fuckface.” Eddie said, rolling back over on his side, facing the opposite direction of Richie. Richie took this as his cue to turn the light back off, and he wrapped his arms around Eddie, laying down next to him.

“Goodnight, Eds.”  
“I’ll let it slip this one time, but goodnight, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! leave prompts below for me (:


End file.
